Jimmy's Daughter From The Future
by DarkLordVor
Summary: What happened when Jimmy's daughter came from the future by accident? Will Cindy loves it? Will Sheen and Carl stop shouting on Cindy and Libby all day? Will Sheen survived Cindy's attempt to kill him? Will Cindy be freed from the accuse of Sheen's madness? Will Jimmy let Cindy play along with his daughters? Will Cindy convince Jimmy back? JC and a little humor... Chapter 7 UP!
1. Who Is This Little Girl?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Jimmy Neutron Or Anything Related!  
**

**Jimmy's Daughter From The Future**

**Who is this little girl?**

It's a normal day in Retroville, where Jimmy made many inventions and almost destroyed Retroville again. Our boy genius is on his lab with 4 of his friends; currently he's making another invention.

"Well now since you all have gathered here, I present to you The DNA Scanner 3000!" Said Jimmy with proud.

"Well Nerdtron, you made another stupid invention huh? You can use VOX to scan DNA rather than you used that stupid DNA Scanner!" Said Cindy .

"For your information Vortex, this DNA Scanner can scan DNA accurately and faster than VOX do. The DNA Scanner 3000 can also scan a person in radius 10 meters!" Jimmy argued.

"I still don't understand what did they mean, but now we're watching them fighting again." Said Sheen with a stupid look.

"Yea, guess it's the same normal day that they argue with each other." Said Carl with worried.

"Oh well, I don't care whatja doin'." Said Libby while putting her headphones to her ear.

Jimmy and Cindy keep arguing for 10 minutes and they didn't realize that VOX's screen sensed something wrong with the space- time continuum.

"Oh I hate you King Cranium!" Cindy shot.

With that Cindy left and goes to school.

"Okay, I guess we can go to school now?" Sheen asked.

"Sure, let's go guys" Said Jimmy, while he packed The DNA Scanner 3000 to his backpack.

With that the 4 of them leave the Jimmy's Lab and goes to school. Sheen and Libby flirting each other which made Jimmy rolled he's eyes. When they reached the school's front yard, the bell rang and soon the 4 of them run to Ms. Fowl's class.

"Good morning class, bra-ww-kk." Squawked Ms. Fowl.

"Today we'll study about…." Ms. Fowl's words interrupted by a cute little girl.

"Which of you named Jimmy Neutron?" Asked the little girl.

"I am Jimmy Neutron, what is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Daddy! I missed you so much, I tried to find you around our house. I asked grandma 'where is Jimmy' and she said he's in school. And wow you're so much younger daddy!" Said the little girl.

The students in the class stared at Jimmy like he did something bad, and Jimmy still shocked with what just happened.

"But I'm not you dad, you've must be mistaken" said Jimmy.

"No, I'm not. Here's some of the prove, a picture of you and me." The little girl handed Jimmy the picture.

"And you gave me this on 5th birthday," The little girl pulled some kind of device from her bag.

"You told me this is The DNA Scanner 3000, you made this when you're 11 years old. You said that this is your best invention while you're 11." Said the little girl while showing it to Jimmy.

Jimmy stared in awe, then he took his backpack and look for The DNA Scanner 3000 in his bag. And the device is in the bag.

"No way! You're telling the truth, except I don't know if that's my best invention." Said Jimmy.

"Daddy! Sorry I played in your lab, you told me to be careful." Said the little girl.

The class began to realize what's happening. And they started laughing.

"I can't believe it, Jimmy have a daughter!" Said Butch the school bully.

"Yea, Jimmy isn't you too young to have daughter? You're still 11!" Shouted Oleander.

Jimmy still stared in awe, and the little girl came closer to hug Jimmy.

"Daddy, I missed you already." Said the little girl.

"If you're my daughter, who's your name?" Jimmy asked.

"My name is Jamie, daddy. How could you forget? Jamie Neutron and you usually called me 'my little angel' remember?" Said Jamie with a sad voice.

"Um, sure I remembered that maybe I have a little headache that's all. Sorry, err 'my little angel'" Said Jimmy.

"Braww-kk, your daughter is actually cute Jimmy and they're right you're such a young age!." Ms. Fowl squawked "And please don't disturb my claa-ssss! All of you dismissed I'm going to teacher's lounge and..." she started run to the hallway.

Soon all the students walk out the classroom except Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby and Jamie.

"Daddy, I'm scared with that bird lady there." Jamie hugged Jimmy.

"Whoa, Nerdtron here have a daughter. Such a young age King Cranium!" Cindy said with a high voice.

"Mommy? Jamie asked.

"Huh? What do you mean 'my little angel'? Jimmy asked.

Jamie hasn't lift her head from Jimmy's shoulder because she's still scared of Ms. Fowl and she didn't see Cindy's face.

"Well, mommy has a high voice, likes to angry sometime, but she's the nicest mother ever in the world. You told me she's gorgeous and yes she is gorgeous, beautiful and nice." Jamie said.

"I know it Carl! All of this time, I know it! He has a daughter and a wife! I can't believe you Jimmy! You're my best friend and you have a daughter in such a young age! How could you do that to me!" Shouted Sheen with a really annoying voice and pointing his finger to Jimmy.

"Sheen! I don't know what you're talking about!" Shouted Jimmy defending himself.

"I can't believe you! What do you mean you don't understand what I'm talking about! You're a genius!" Sheen shouted to Jimmy.

Jamie lifted her head and saw Sheen with awe. "Daddy, why is Uncle Sheen shouted to daddy like that?"

"Uncle Sheen? Uncle Sheen! Who do you think you are little girl!" Sheen asked Sarcastically.

"Sheen! Watch your language it's just a little girl! Don't shout on her!" Libby shouted to Sheen.

"Aunt Libby! I missed your cookies! Can I have some now?" Asked Jamie.

Libby shook her head. "I'm sorry Jamie, but I don't make cookies."

"So what's my wife, err your mother look like 'my little angel'?" Asked Jimmy with a loving voice.

"Well, like I told you daddy. She's a beautiful angel, gorgeous, nice, a loving mother, she loves you so much, she has a green eyes…" Jamie's words cut by Sheen.

"I knew it Jimmy! You took Beautiful Gorgeous! I can't believe it my best friend stole my Beautiful Gorgeous! You have a really high age differences!"

"Sheen, even if I don't take Beautiful Gorgeous which I don't. You have an age differences too!" Shouted Jimmy rather annoyed.

"Whatdja mean 'my Beautiful Gorgeous' Sheen? Does that mean I'm not your girl anymore?" Libby asked while raising her eyebrow.

"No, you're my best girl and you're my girlfriend! Don't be mad Libbs." Sheen begs to Libby.

"Please continue Jamie." Carl said.

"Hmm, who's Beautiful Gorgeous? I think daddy never said anything about her." Jamie said with a confused voice.

"Don't mind Uncle Sheen 'my little angel' please continue." Jimmy said while calming Jamie.

Cindy, who looks at this scene, was thinking. 'I hope his wife is me, and that's my daughter. She's kinda cute.'

"Mommy has blonde hair…." Jamie's words interrupted by Carl.

'It's getting closer, hope it's me. Please be me!' Cindy thought

"Aaaahhhh! I know it! It must be Britney Tenelli! She's blonde!" Carl shouted.

"Carl, will you please don't shout Jamie haven't finished yet, and I don't think Britney have a green eyes or pregnant!." Jimmy said. "Please continue Jamie don't mind Carl or Sheen."

Jamie, who still hasn't look at Cindy's face because she looks at Jimmy all the time, said "Mommy loves to make me some cookies like Aunt Libby do…" Jamie interrupted by Carl again this time.

"Kyaaa, I can't believe it! You marry your own mother! My Judy!" Shouted Carl.

"Um, Carl! Stop shouting and who said that she's yours! And I won't even agree you marry my mom!" Jimmy defend himself of Carl.

"JUST TELL US YOUR MOTHER'S NAME!" Exclaimed Sheen.

"Daddy, why Uncle Sheen so mad at me? Did I do something bad?" Asked Jamie and started sobbing.

"Jamie, no. Uncle Sheen is just having some little trouble. So who is my wife, err your mother's name?" Asked Jimmy quite curious of whose his wife.

"Well she's Cynthia Aurora Neutron, she's the best mother ever! And daddy loves her very much you told me story about the 1st time you met her and the 1st time you ask her on a date! You told me that she's the best wife ever, and she loves you very much!." Jamie said with a happy face.

"What!" All of them shouted except Cindy who was thinking 'I knew it, thanks God!'

"Cynthia Aurora Neutron?" Jimmy asked and quite shocked because he didn't expect his rival would be he's WIFE! He looks to Cindy and see her face he could see she was smiling and happy written all of her face.

"Yea, daddy she's your wife and my mother. She's really care of you, everyday she cooks for us and even send it to your lab and you would kiss her cheek." Jamie said happily.

"I can't believe it! Jimmy and Cindy? Husband and wife? How in the world that could happen?" Sheen asked.

For a moment the classroom back to silence. And then Cindy broke the silence "Well I guess I can live with that..." Cindy said with a happy smile and a crimson blush on her cheeks.


	2. What's Wrong With Cindy?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Jimmy Neutron Or Anything Related.  
**

**Jimmy's Daughter From The Future**

**What's Wrong With Cindy?**

"Well I guess I can live with that" Cindy said.

Jimmy and the others stared at her in awe. Did she just say that she's fine with that? Jimmy is processing what have Jamie said, 'Well she's Cynthia Aurora Neutron, she's the best mother ever! And daddy loves her very much you told me story about the 1st time you met her and you ask her on a date! You told me that she's the best wife ever.' 'Is Cindy is my future wife? Is Cindy is that nice? Is Cindy does love me?' he asked himself.

"I mean no way I will be Nerdtron's wife!" She tried to hide her blush.

"Hmm, I still can't believe she is Cindy's and Jimmy's daughter." Sheen said.

"But Sheen, I think they look alike to Cindy and Jimmy." Carl said.

Yea Carl's right Jamie does look like Jimmy and Cindy, she have a long brown hair and green eyes.

"Why Uncle Sheen don't believe me?" Jamie asked and started to sobbing again. "We could use The DNA Scanner that daddy used."

"She's right!" Jimmy said and took The DNA Scanner 3000 from his bag and took started to scan Jamie and himself.

"Hmm, the screen said DNA matched" Jimmy said while look at Jamie. " You're my daughter, come here 'my little angel'" Jimmy said happily while walking to Jamie.

"Okay then now use that DNA thingy to scan Cindy, she's a devil remember? How could she manipulate you in the future?" Sheen exclaimed with his annoying voice.

Libby walked to Sheen and shut his mouth with her hand. "Just shut it Sheen we don't want to hear your shouting!"

Jimmy began to scan Cindy and Jamie. "I can't believe it!" Jimmy said.

"What? What is it?" Cindy asked curiously.

"The screen said DNA matched!" Jimmy said horrified. "That means, you're…."

"Jimmy's wife!" Carl interrupted Jimmy. "That means Jimmy's mom is safe from his horrible son!"

All of them glare at Carl with a disgusted look and Jimmy gave him a death glare.

"I mean Jimmy's mom cookies!" Carl defended.

"Mommy told me about mommy and daddy's love/hate relationship while both of you younger." Jamie said with a smile. "Where's mommy? Daddy?"

Jimmy still can't believe what have he heard, my future wife is Cindy.

"I'm behind you Jamie." Cindy said with a loving smile.

"Who are you? You're not look like mommy." Jamie answered as she look to her back.

"Huh, what do you mean Jamie?" Cindy asked.

'I'm not her mom? But the DNA scanner said she's my daughter and the DNA matched' she thought.

"Do you have her picture Jamie?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure daddy, she's even prettier than this girl behind me." Jamie said while she took the photo from her bag.

Cindy and others can't believe who's in the picture. It's really looks like Cindy but she's really pretty! Even prettier than Cindy ever imagined she would be!

"She's pretty, I can't believe I'll marry such adorable little angel." Jimmy said with a dreamy sigh.

Cindy heard what Jimmy said and she blushed even redder than before.

"Okay, yadda yadda. So what if she's pretty! She must be still evil! She'll ruin your future! And then leave you alone! You still can prevent marrying Cindy! Don't let her manipulate you for Ultra Lord sake!" Sheen exclaimed.

Jimmy ignored him and walk towards Cindy who give Sheen a death glare.

"Um, Cindy I don't know if you could be that pretty" Jimmy said as his cheek become red.

"Why, thank you Jimmy." Cindy said with a giggle and she look to Jimmy's sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh boy, they're flirting. Better I record this with my new video camera." Libby said as she took her video camera.

It seems that Cindy and Jimmy is really taking the moment and they don't realize that Libby is recording them.

Jimmy took her hand and kneels on the floor. "Cindy, I-I…"

'What is Jimmy thinking? But I really do like it…' Cindy thought.

Suddenly Sheen broke the moment.

"Did I really see this? 1st of all Did Cindy just call him Jimmy? 2nd of all did Libby recorded their moment but she never recorded our moment? 3rd of all did Jimmy want to say he likes her? Loves her? Cares her? 4th of all did Carl just kissed Jimmy's mom's picture! 5th did Jamie just gone?" Sheen exclaimed.

All of them freeze. Jimmy start to standup, Cindy back to her death glare on Sheen, Libby shut her video camera off, Carl hide Jimmy's mom's picture.

"Sheen! You broke the moment!" Libby shouted really hard.

"Yea, Sheen and I wasn't engaging Cindy!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I don't have Jimmy's mom's photo in my pocket!" Carl shouted.

"Err Carl you just told where you hid it." Sheen said.

And then they come to realize what Sheen said a minute before. They look around and realized Jamie is gone!

"Sheen! How long Jamie has gone? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Jimmy said as he frightened where had Jamie gone to.

"Well around 5 minutes ago when you try to engage Cindy." Sheen rolled his eyes.

"I told you I wasn't engaging her!" Jimmy defended.

"To the lab!" Libby exclaimed.

"Hey that's my line!" Sheen said.

Cindy was still shocked where did her 'future daughter' gone. "Libby's right come on let's go to your lab Jimmy!"

"Why do you even care about my daughter! You hate me remember!" Jimmy argued.

"She's my daughter too Jimmy!" Cindy defended

"Guys guys stop arguing, Jamie might in trouble ya know!" Said Libby.

"To the Hover car!" Carl exclaimed.

"Hey Carl! That's my line too!" Sheen said.

"Guys did ya forget that this morning we 'walk to school' not 'fly to school'." Libby said.

"Well, to Jimmy's house! By walking!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Is that a new line Sheen?" Carl asked.

"Yea it is!" Sheen said.

"Ugh, you guys meet me at my lab in 1 hour. I'll fly to my lab and try to find if 'my little angel' is there." Jimmy said.

"Hey how come you can 'fly to lab' not 'walk to lab'?" Sheen asked.

"Maybe because I'm a boy genius!" Jimmy said as he turn on his jetpack.

"And a loving father." Cindy said but Jimmy didn't hear her said that.

With that Jimmy flies to his lab. While on the way to the lab he saw a little girl figure walking alone, and then he suddenly realize it must be Jamie. He lowered his altitude and fly towards the little girl. The little girl Is Jamie.

"Jamie waits!" Jimmy said.

"Huh? Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Yes I'm Daddy. Where have you been 'my little angel'? Jimmy asked.

"Um, well daddy ignored me in school today and I get upset of it." Jamie said.

"Daddy so sorry Jamie, come let's go home." Jimmy said while held Jamie In his arms and fly to his house.

* * *

Cindy and the others are walking to the lab. And Libby realized something wrong with Cindy.

"Hey girl, what's wrong with you? Today I saw you sighed dreamily. Is it because you know you daughter is cute? Or because you know that you will become a loving mother and a pretty woman? Or because you know that Jimmy will be your husband?" Libby asked curiously.

"What are you talking about Libby? I didn't sighed dreamily, I hate Nerdtron!" Cindy said.

"Carl, look at the 'Beautiful Gorgeous copy' over there!" Sheen said to Carl as he pointed a finger on Cindy's direction which Cindy noticed it and send him a death glare.

"Um, Sheen do you mean Cindy? Why do you call her 'Beautiful Gorgeous copy'?" Carl asked.

"Yea, she's her copy alright! See her green eyes! In the future she'll be Beautiful and Gorgeous! Her evilness manipulates Jimmy our friend to marry her! We have to stop her before she could ruin Jimmy's future!" Sheen exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that 'Ultra Dork!' I'm not evil! And I won't become that evil Beautiful Gorgeous who almost killed Jimmy while he used that really cool tux and he's quite handsome…. 'Hunk muffin'" Cindy said with a dreamy sigh.

"Ugh, Carl, help me she's using her power to let us believe she said Jimmy a 'hunk muffin'! Did you just call Jimmy 'hunk muffin'?" Sheen asked in awe.

"Libby, I still can't believe Sheen's your boyfriend." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Me neither, but he's the hyperactive and cutest boy I ever met in my life. He made me feel special." Libby said while she looks Sheen behind her.

And the 4 of them walks to Jimmy's lab.


	3. Jimmy's Other Side

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Jimmy Neutron Or Anything Related (But Cindy Vortex Own Jimmy 100%)**

**Jimmy's Daughter From The Future**

**Jimmy's Loving Side**

While the rest of the gang walks to the lab, Jimmy and Jamie is flying to the lab. Suddenly Jamie's face turned to be sad. Jimmy who looks at Jamie gets worried.

"Jamie, why are you so sad? Can you tell daddy?" Jimmy asked, Jamie look up and see Jimmy's sad face. "Daddy don't like to see you sad, it makes daddy feel a bad daddy. You can tell everything to daddy."

"It's just that, we really never going out together. You're always in your lab, and never really go out from it." Jamie starts to sob.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I should have to be more care to you, I'm truly sorry. Will you forgive me?" Jimmy asked with concern in his face.

"Its okay daddy, at least I have you now. You're such a good daddy now, I love you so much daddy." Jamie said.

"Me too, 'my little angel'" Jimmy answered. "Now let's go to the park, only both of us. We'll spend a good day today, let's go."

"Sure daddy, let's go to the park. After that can we go to Retroland? I want to spend time with you more daddy." Jamie said with a very happy voice.

"Anything you want 'my little angel'" Jimmy said and they fly to the park.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Carl exclaimed. "Make it stop! Make it stop! HELP!"

"Shut it Carl, 'Beautiful Gorgeous copy' will kill us later. And I still can't believe it, my girlfriend has been manipulated by that evil girl!" Sheen exclaimed try to shut Carl's mouth.

"Ugh, Sheen! Will you stop the shouting and don't call me 'Beautiful Gorgeous copy'! My name is Cindy!" Cindy tried to defend herself from Sheen's words.

"Sheen, calm down please. And release Carl, I don't think he can breathe." Libby sighed.

Sheen who look at Carl soon released his grip on him.

"Thanks Libby, I almost dead because of your boyfriend." Carl said.

"Ultra Lord shall vanquish you evil 'Beautiful Gorgeous copy'! Or should I say Cindy the evil monster from Retroville who wants to manipulate our friend! And make him her husband!" Sheen exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger on her.

"Stop Sheen, I can't take it anymore!" Carl soon takes his inhaler and inhales it.

"Libby do you mind if I do something to your boyfriend?" Cindy asked Libby as she clenched her teeth and preparing a ball of fist in her hand.

"Not at all girl, he's all yours." Libby answered.

"Nooo! She manipulated Libby and now he want to take me as her boyfriend! Libby wake up! This is me! Sheen! Don't let her manipulate you, she's a demon… Aaaaahhh!" Sheen exclaimed as Cindy punch Sheen in the face.

"Great, now we need to drag him to Jimmy's lab. You hit him too hard." Libby said while grabbing Sheen's collar and drag him down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Retroland…

"Daddy let's try that one!" Jamie said with a happy face.

"Sure Jamie, I'd love to do it with you let's play it!" Jimmy said as he pointed the Retro Coaster

Soon they start to play Retro Coaster. Jamie is really excited and very happy because her daddy is playing with her. Both of them are having fun minutes by minutes passed. Soon they forgot about their friends waiting for them in front of Jimmy's lab.

* * *

"Ah I have a strange dream that the evil creature drag us to the bottom of sea, who's water grows our gardens, who's electric eels light our homes, who's jellyfish fill our jelly donuts." Sheen said as soon as he woke up from his knockout by Cindy.

"Sheen, none of those things do any of those things." Libby said.

"Hey! You try staying awake seeing me beaten up by the evil creature!" Sheen exclaimed.

"I feel Déjà vu, have we hear I hear it before?" Carl asked.

Cindy approached Sheen with a death glare. Sheen shrugged and shook his head "Well, I guess I have heard of this words before, Huh, what? OH NO! Not another punch from the evil creature who wants to be called Cindy! I'll surely go MAD!"

"Shut up Sheen! Or I'll kick you over this universe! And I'll make you even madder!" Cindy exclaimed really annoyed.

"Unless I'm already mad! And the two of you are a MIRAGE! And you, Miss 'Beautiful Gorgeous copy'. You're going to feel the wrath of Ultra Lord! Well, 'this universe' right? So is that mean I can go to small headed Jimmy's universe? I'd like to pay Sherley a visit. You know the super villain that has a heart. Except for you, evil 'Beautiful Gorgeous copy'!" Sheen exclaimed.

Libby walks to Carl. "Carl I agree with you, I feel Déjà vu too."

"Sheen just stops it! I can't take it anymore!" Carl exclaimed in awe.

"I won't give up! Did Lewis and Clark give up? Did Charles Lindbergh give up? Did Saul Hoffnitz give up?" Sheen exclaimed.

"Who's Saul Hoffnitz?" Cindy asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I give up." Sheen answered.

As soon as Cindy approached Sheen, she clenched her fist and going to punch him.

"Why must the good gethit on the head?" With that Sheen is knocked out again…

And they walk along to the lab while dragging Sheen with them… again…

* * *

Jimmy and Jamie are having so much fun, they have tried all the attraction in the Retroland. Even Jimmy won Jamie a cute fluffy bear, colored pink, with a heart on it.

"Thank you daddy, this is the best day of my life." She looks to her bear. "And this is my best present I get from you, um at least after your DNA scanner."

"No problem Jamie, as long as you happy." Jimmy replied with happy voice because he knew he's a good father now, i mean for now.

It's getting dark, and they are walking towards a hill. This hill is the place where Jimmy stargazed the stars, planets, and even the universe.

"Jamie this place is where daddy always stargazing. This is the best place daddy can find, hope you'll like it." Jimmy said while he took his hypercube from his bag, and then he pulled out his star telescope.

"Wow, daddy it's wonderful to see the stars with you. I felt so happy you're the best daddy in all universes!" Jamie said while giving Jimmy a warm hug.

'Universes huh? Did she know Timmy Turner with his fairy? Or there's another universes? But for now, I better make Jamie happy. That's what makes me happy too now…' Jimmy thought.

"So, tell me Jamie. What was I like in the future, um I mean what I looks like every day?" Jimmy asked.

"Um, daddy really rarely goes out from the lab even when mommy called. I don't know really, because you only meet me like 3 times a week or so." Jamie said.

"What! That's horrible Jamie." Jimmy said as he concerned Jamie's feeling. 'My, I'm a bad father for her. I need to change my personality to become a really good daddy and play more with her, note that genius!' Jimmy's thought.

"But it's okay, as long as daddy keeps like this all day. And now daddy is more like to be my brother. Brother and daddy. I love you daddy." Jamie said as she hug Jimmy even more deeper.

"Me too Jamie, let's go to the lab. Maybe you'd like to know more about daddy." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Sure daddy, Blast Off!" Jamie said with a huge grin.

"Hey hey, it's my favorite quote Jamie." Jimmy held her hand and they walk through the silent night and look at the sky.

* * *

"Uh, what just happened. I think I got another dream and its about…." Sheen's words cut by Cindy.

"Shut it already! I'm worry about Jimmy now!" Cindy said but as soon as realize her friends are looking at her she corrected her words. "Um uh, I'm worried about Jimmy's daughter now! So shut up Sheen before I hit your head again and knock you over."

"She's a witch I tells ya, BURN HER! BURN HER! She tried to manipulate us by saying she cared about Jimmy and Jamie! BURN HER! BURN HER! BURN….." Sheen's voice trailed off as soon as Cindy approached him with a ball of fist in her hand.

"I'm not a witch! You Ultra Dork!" Cindy began to strangle Sheen with her hands.

"Why must the good die young?" Sheen said as he's running out of air.

"Uncle Sheen! What is 'she' doing to you?" A voice came from behind them.

"Jamie?" Cindy and Sheen asked in unison.


	4. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Jimmy Neutron Or Anything Related.  
**

**Jimmy's Daughter From The Future**

**Explanation  
**

"Jamie?" Cindy and Sheen asked in unison.

"Okay, they're really gonna die." Libby said as she looks the frown on Jamie's face.

"Jamie, run! Uncle Sheen is fighting this witch! She wants to control your daddy!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Uh Sheen, you're not helping." Carl said.

"Cindy, how could you? You do violence in front of Jamie? I'm really disappointed because of you." Jimmy said.

"But, but…" Cindy tried to make an excuse.

"No but Cindy, let's go home Jamie." Jimmy said.

"But daddy, we can't leave Uncle Sheen beaten up by that witch again. Can we bring him to our house? Jamie said with a concern in her face.

Jimmy who didn't noticed Jamie who called Cindy witch said. "Sure Jamie, daddy think we should bring Uncle Sheen with us." Jimmy said as soon as he drags Sheen to his house.

"Oh girl, you just made your 'future husband' and 'daughter angry'." Libby said as she walks toward her home.

"What have I done? And did Jamie say I'm a witch? Is it because in the future I don't do violence? Or she hasn't realized I'm her 'future mother'?" Cindy asked herself as she realized what have she done. "I need to convince Jimmy and Jamie I'm a good mother, but how?"

And with that she went home, but what is Carl doing in front of Jimmy's house? He sneaks up to the kitchen window, and there's a woman figure baking cookies. He jumped through the window (how could he?)

"Oh Judy, can I have some cookies." He said with a singing voice.

"Carl, how could you jumped through that window?" Judy asked as she horrified Carl sneaks up on her.

"Well, I used Jimmy's grappling hook." Carl said as he took the cookie.

"Jimmy's what? My son has a grappling hook? Well it's not necessary, but Carl isn't it already late? You better go home before your folks searching for you." Judy said as she put the cookies on the table.

With that Carl went home.

Meanwhile Jimmy and Jamie is still sneaking up to his room because 1st of all he don't want to be noticed dragging Sheen to his room, 2nd of all what would his mother said if he bring a girl, and that girl is his daughter?

"Jimmy is that you? I didn't notice you before, because your friend, Carl is eating my cookies….." Judy said as she walks to the staircase. "Jimmy! What have you done to Sheen? Did you used your experiments on him again? And who's that little girl? Oh Jimmy! You're a kidnapper now!" Judy said as she's going to faint.

"Huh-huh, it's a funny story actually…." Jimmy's voice trailed off.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron's daughter! Hello grandma! Sorry I didn't notice you we barely meet, so I a little bit confused of you. Oops, I just remember we met this morning." Jamie said without any burden.

"James Isaac Neutron! What have you done! Such a young age young man." Judy said as she frowned her face.

"But, I can explain…." Jimmy's voice trailed off again.

"Daddy, we don't have much time Uncle Sheen is unconscious we need to heal him first." Jamie said as she pulled Jimmy's hand to his room.

And then Judy fainted. In Jimmy's room, Jimmy took his medical kit and begins to wrap some bandages on Sheen's bruises.

"I can't believe that girl beat up Uncle Sheen." Jamie said.

"Me too Jamie, she shouldn't have do that especially in front of 'my little angel'." Jimmy answered.

Sheen is waking up from his unconscious. "Wha.. What happened?" Sheen asked.

"Uncle Sheen!" Jamie rushed to Jimmy's bed where Sheen is.

"Ah, Jimmy's daughter! Come here you!" Sheen said as he hug Jamie in his arm. "Ouch, that's hurt. But I'm okay Jamie." Sheen and Jamie chuckled.

"Glad you're okay Sheen, I think Jamie here likes to see you." Jimmy said as he joined the huggers.

The three of them keeps talking about Jimmy's and Jamie's day, Ultra Lords that Jamie seems to know because Sheen in the future still showing it to Jamie, and some of Jimmy's invention that Jamie don't know.

"… and I tell that witch that I will burn her! But she hit my head and I fainted." Sheen said as he finished his words, Jimmy and Jamie laughed about it.

"Sheen, you never told me that you can do that! No one in school can insult Cindy like that except me, maybe you should do that again sometime!" Jimmy replied.

"Yea, and guys it's really late now. My folks will be concerned about me. See you tomorrow guys." Sheen said.

"Bye bye Uncle Sheen see you tomorrow!" Jamie said.

"Yea Sheen tell us more about your adventure tomorrow! Jamie seems to love it!" Jimmy said as he kissed Jamie's forehead. "Now Jamie let's get some sleep."  
"I want to sleep with daddy, we almost never get sleep together because you always asleep in your lab." Jamie replied.

"Okay then Jamie." Jimmy said. 'When will I returned Jamie? Maybe I'll give her 3 days to explain to her about the future and get the Chrono-Arch ready.' He thought

"Have a nice sleep guys!" Sheen said from Jimmy's door.

While Sheen walking down stair he saw Mrs. Neutron fainted on the floor. 'Did Carl kiss her?' he thought as he gives a disgusted look. 'Why must the good get kissed till fainted' 'I should get going.' Then he get out from Jimmy's house and went to his house.

Meanwhile in Cindy's house, Cindy is still awake and she's writing her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_ Today I found out that Jimmy is my future husband and I have a daughter named Jamie, I was happy when I know it but soon after that she didn't recognize if I'm her future mother. It made really sad, but I think as time pass she'll understand, that's if Jimmy haven't returned her to the future. Later that day me and Libby and 2 of Jimmy's best friend walk down the street to Jimmy's lab. Sheen is getting really annoying he said I'm a 'beautiful gorgeous copy' and keeps talking like a mad man. So I punched him in the face and he fainted so we drag him along. Soon he woke up and keeps saying I'm a witch, which make me more annoyed so I punch him again and he fainted again and we drag him along again. We waited in front of Jimmy's lab for almost 2 or more hours made me concern about Jimmy and Jamie, why haven't they got back by now. And then Sheen annoyed me again so I strangle him with 2 of my hands. But then Jamie came and she looks angry that I strangled Sheen, I think she loves Sheen as her uncle. And then I look Jimmy, he said he's disappointed because Jamie looks all of my action of violence and now I realized I'm such a bad girl, I need to make Jimmy and Jamie convinced that I can be a good person and a good mother. I need to regain their trust. _

The next day in Retroville, Jimmy and Jamie woke up from their sleep.

"How is your sleep 'my little angel'?" Jimmy asked.

"Nice daddy." She replied. "How about yours?"

"Mine good too Jamie." Jimmy answered. "Now let's go meet grandma and grandpa, I hope I can convinced them." Jimmy said as he concerned how he could explain.

Soon both of them walk down stair, Jimmy's the first one who go down stair and he saw his dad waving a good morning hand on him. He just smiled and Jamie walk behind him.

"Morning Jimbo! How is your sleep? Is it nice? Your mother and I have talked about your daughter, and she said do you adopt her? Or it is your daughter?" Hugh said as he pointed Jamie with his finger.

"Dad, I can explain. Just don't ask like that!" Jimmy said as he annoyed his dad said that with that accusing finger.

"Grandpa, don't ask daddy like that. I'm her daughter, why people keeps saying like I'm not his daughter." Jamie starts to sob.

"Jamie, don't cry." Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Hugh apologized. "So Jimmy now you can explain."

"This is my daughter from the future dad." Jimmy started. "Somehow she teleported to the past by my Chrono-Arch from the future. I guess I can return her in 3 days or so, I can't damage the Space-time continuum. So we need to keep my future daughter here with us for 3 days or 4 days."

"I understand now son, next time explain to me first before you meet your mother. She's now in the Vortex resident talking with Mrs. Vortex, I'm wondering how she can get near with Sasha." Hugh said.

Yeah, Judy and Sasha have been friend since the incident that Jimmy almost destroyed Retroville and Judy went to Sasha for her advice, and that's how their friendship growth.

"Bye dad! I need to meet mom, Jamie let's go." As Jimmy rushed to the door and bring Jamie along.

As Jimmy rushed to Vortex resident he just realized he is going to meet Mrs. and Mr. Vortex what should he say? 'Hi this is Jamie and this is your grandchild'. He'll be dead in a minute! 'I need a plan, think think think' "Brain Blast!"

"Huh? What is it daddy? When you got brain blast you have a plan or something." Jamie asked.

"Yes Jamie, daddy has a plan. The DNA Scanner 3000 can help us to tell people that you're my daughter." Jimmy said as he gives Jamie a smile.

"Hey Jimmy!" Came a familiar voice.

"Daddy it's the witch who's killing Uncle Sheen yesterday." Jamie said as she moves to Jimmy's back because she's scared of the 'witch' whose walking to them. "Daddy I'm scared, don't let her do things to you like Uncle Sheen."

"Jimmy, I'm sorry about yesterday." Cindy started.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Jamie and Sheen!" Jimmy replied.

Sasha and Judy who saw this rushed to where Jimmy standing. Judy who still upset of Jimmy's shocking news said "What happened here?"

"Cindy dear, did you argue with Jimmy again?" Sasha asked. "Who's this little girl?" Sasha asked Jimmy again, then she looks to Judy. "Is this the girl you're talking about?"

"Mrs. Vortex, let me introduce you my daughter. You must have heard mom said she's my daughter. Jamie would you like to play games?" Jimmy asked. Then he whispered to Jamie "Let's play introduce our self, grandma won't mind.

"Sure daddy, my name is Jamie Neutron. I'm Jimmy Neutron's son! And my mommy is..." Jamie started but then trailed off.

"Judy, you're right. Your son seems to have a daughter, such a young age isn't it Jimmy? So who's her mother?" Sasha asked.

"I have no intention to answer it. Mrs. Vortex." Jimmy replied. 'Oh God help me! I'm going to be dead, there's Mrs. Vortex and mom!' Jimmy thought.

"Well her mom is…" Cindy's voice trailed off as Jimmy shut her mouth with his hand.

"Her mom is not here!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"My mommy is a nice woman not like this witch!" Jamie said.

"Jamie, it's not such a good manner to say another person a witch." Jimmy said as he really concern about Mrs. Vortex reaction about her daughter being called a witch.

"Sorry daddy, let's go to mom's place! I missed her already, I want to play with mommy." Jamie said.

"Your mom is not here Jamie, I think she's still out of town or something." He replied as he gives Cindy a glare you-know-what-I-mean.

"So who's her mother Jimmy? Or should I say your wife?" Judy said as she narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't want to know mom, neither you nor Mrs. Vortex want to know her name." Jimmy replied.

"Maybe daddy wants to play describing people! Okay she's pretty, have blonde hair, green eyes, and…." Jamie begins to describe. "She's kind, nice, doesn't like violence!" As she look at Cindy.

"Do you know something about her Judy? I don't think I know who she is." Sasha asked.

"Me too, I never know Jimmy have that kind of friend." Judy replied.

"Oh come on Grandmas that is the best I can describe! You forgot about daddy's wife?" Jamie asked.

"Did she just call us grandmas? With a 's'?" Sasha asked.

"I guess so Sasha, do you think what I'm thinking?" Judy asked back.

"It can't be! Do you mean…." Sasha's words trailed off by Jamie.

"You remember mommy now?" Jamie asked happily. "Her name starts with C." She said happily.

"Judy, I think I know this girl whose name starts with C." Sasha said. "But I don't know if her personality is kind, nice, doesn't like violence." She rolled her eyes to Cindy.

"Her mid name is starts with A!" Jamie exclaimed happily.

"Sasha, I think I know this girl too, and she lives near us!" Judy said as she looks Cindy in awe.

"Ah, grandmas, answer it already!" Jamie said but she can't hold it anymore and said it out loud. "Her name is Cynthia Aurora Neutron! I win, Grandma Judy and Grandma Sasha lose to me daddy!" She exclaimed happily.

"I'm dead!" Jimmy replied as he removed his hand from Cindy and rushed toward Jamie. "Jamie let's go to…. Um, Uncle Sheen's house. Goodbye all Jamie is just kidding…. Don't mind her, you know kids really likes to make a jokes." Jimmy continued, and rushed to Sheen's house along with Jamie.

"Cynthia! What does she mean by that?" Sasha asked.

"Haha, funny story about that…. She's my daughter….. From the future….." Cindy replied.

"Is that mean I'll be Cindy's mother-in-law?" Judy asked.

"That means I'm going to have a grandchild, from your son Judy." Sasha replied.

"And that means I'm going to have a very cute 'hunk muffin' husband." She sighed dreamily.

"Judy, did I just hear what I think Cindy would never say in her life?" Sasha asked.

"I heard it too, Sasha. And Cindy why did your future daughter say that you're a witch but she called Jimmy his daddy? Shouldn't she know that you're her mother? Or at least 'future mother'? Judy asked.

"Funny story about that too haha, you see I strangle Sheen last night…." Cindy began. "And then Jimmy and Jamie saw me strangling Sheen which made Jamie mad which made Jimmy mad. Then Sheen told Jamie to not come near me because Sheen said I'm a 'witch'. Jimmy also said he's disappointed I do violence in front of Jamie's eyes." Cindy continued.

Judy and Sasha stared at Cindy for a moment and realized what Cindy is talking about.

"Did she just call him Jimmy?" Both of them asked in unison.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'm still new in Fanfiction! Hope you all like it! No critical response in bad manners please but in a good manners to describe it :) Please sorry if there's any mistakes I made, I'll try to improve myself on making the story.


	5. Lindsey

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Jimmy Neutron Or Anything Related (But I Owned Jamie and Lindsey In My Imagination)  
**

**Jimmy's Daughter From The Future**

**Lindsey**

As Jimmy and Jamie walking towards Sheen's house, Jamie suddenly felt she wants ice cream. So Jimmy and Jamie went to the park to see if there's an Ice cream stand. Jamie waited on one of the bench in the park while Jimmy went to the ice cream stand. Suddenly Jimmy bumped to another person.

"I'm so sorry about that." Jimmy said as he pulled out his hand to reach the person he bumped to.

"It's okay." The person pulled out a hand and grab Jimmy's hand.

"Oh sorry, I don't know you're a girl." Jimmy said as he got embarrassed.

Yea indeed it's a girl, actually a pretty girl. She's kind of 11 years old, have the same height as Jimmy, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Say, I never see you around. Did you just move here?" Jimmy asked.

"Kind of, I'm just looking for someone here. That's all, anyway my name is Lindsey." Lindsey said.

"Nice to meet you Lindsey, my name is…." Jimmy trailed off because something hit him, literally.

He left Jamie at the bench, he must go now. 'I have to go now! Jamie is alone now.' He thought.

"Sorry Lindsey got to go! We'll meet again sometime!" He said as he rushed towards the middle of park where Jamie waits.

By that, Lindsey just shrugged and continued her walk.

"Hey Jamie! Here's the ice cream, sorry daddy took so long." He said as he give Jamie the ice cream.

"It's okay daddy, at least you're here and didn't left me." Jamie said with a playful tone.

"No way I'll leave you alone." Jimmy answered and with that they walk to Sheen's house.

* * *

Meanwhile with Cindy…

"Even the adults know about this?" Cindy shouted in awe.

"Well it's not hard to figure out Cynthia, you've been argue with Jimmy almost a year and you never say his name, but you called him Neutron." Sasha answered.

"And we've been neighbors for almost a year too, so you've started it when we've moved here." Judy continued.

"Okay…. So even the adults know this." Cindy replied. "Do old people know it too?" Cindy asked.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ms. Fowl…

"BRAAWWKKK I'm wondering if today Cindy will shout Neutron or Nerdtron to Jimmy BRAAWWKK. Where is everybody BRAAWWKK? Oh yea, I forgot that today is Saturday! Oh I'm getting so old now." She shrugged and leaves the classroom. "Wait a minute, BRAAWWKK or maybe I'm not wrong! But they've plot this to make me think this is Saturday! BRAAWWKK! Or maybe not."

* * *

Back to Cindy…

"So she's your daughter from the future." Judy started. "But, isn't her presence will damage the Space-time continuum?" Judy continued.

"Yea, I thought so Mrs. Neutron. But Jimmy said something about not to return Jamie in a near time, he said that returning her now will damaged the Space-time continuum too. So we must wait 3 days at least he said. So it would be Monday I guess." Cindy replied.

"Okay cut to the chase, how in the world Jimmy can make Cindy going out with him?" Sasha asked.

"Hmm, good question Sasha. I think it's either both of them have finally opened their hearts or Jimmy used his truth telling serum to make Cindy speak or Cindy took the truth telling serum to make Jimmy speak. (A/N: The truth telling serum is the pink powder that Carl ate in the Grumpy Young Men.)" Judy answered as she started to giggle.

"Well, I'll take the first option! Because I don't want a truth serum to make me speak!" Cindy replied.

"Or maybe someone used the third option Judy." Sasha started. "Maybe the love potion is coming handy? Don't you think? You see, I heard this from Jimmy the other day that he, Carl, and Sheen inhaled the love potion that Carl accidently destroyed. So when they see a girl for the first time after the potion used, they're eyes will be locked on her. Or at least that what I thought, remember Sheen going out with Libby nowadays? I heard that Sheen fall in love to her after that potion." Sasha continued.

"Speaking of that, I think you're right! That day Carl went to me in my kitchen and I guess he saw me, the girl he saw the first time! So I think that's why Carl does something crazy…. You know, he hit Hugh, make me valentine card, which is creepy, and he called me Judy like I'm his girlfriend or something." Judy looked disgusted.

"And Jimmy saw me for the first time, because I insult him! He must have turned to see me the first time, I'm so glad he don't look at Libby that time." Cindy sighed as she thanked God that it was her! Suddenly she realized. "I mean, never mind forget it."

And both of them laughed with that, Cindy then walked down to the street. 'I think I'll go to Libby's house.' She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jimmy and Jamie…..

"….. and so that's how I saved your daddy from the League of Villains!" Sheen finally ended his very long story about the League and Jamie seems to like it.

"Wow, Uncle Sheen even I had heard it from you before I never get bored with the story! When you're taller you kind of miss some part. That means this is the full version!" Jamie exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Jamie." Sheen thanked. "Jimmy you have a very nice daughter! I love her already! Um, I mean literally!" Sheen whispered to Jimmy although it sounds more like shouting than whispering.

"Yea, thanks Sheen. I wonder if Cindy is really her mother, because she's not very nice at all. She even does violence in front of a 5 years old girl, I wonder if she becomes her mother. Is Jamie's life full of misery? Did Cindy do something bad to her? I just don't know!" Jimmy said.

"What do you mean you don't know! Okay let's get it straight! Hey what is that below my bed!" Sheen started and look straight to his bed. "Well, some gum, a little bit of old cheese, some gum, the rest of my dinner, and some more gum. . .oh, here's a photo! It's the photo of you and Cindy on Libby's birthday last month. Wait a minute why did I have your photo! Or there's an alien put this photo below my bed for me to take it and fall to their trap! Not a chance aliens!" Sheen continued.

"Um, Sheen I think you put that on purpose. Behind the photo stated that 'Property of Sheen Estevez'." Jimmy pointed to the back of the photo.

"Oh right! Maybe the aliens brain washed me and make me do this!" Sheen shouted.

"Calm down Sheen, I can't take it anymore!" Carl answered from outside of the door.

"Carl! How long have you been there?" Jimmy asked.

Carl tapped his watch. "Let's see six minutes and twenty-five seconds, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight…." Carl trailed off.

"Stop it Carl! None of us wants to hear that!" Sheen exclaimed

"Ugh Sheen what is that smell?" Jimmy asked.

"You mean my gum, under bed's gum, your ice cream smell, or Carl's shoes?"

"Whatever, I just need some fresh fruit scent." He replied.

"Lemon? Or Strawberry?" Carl asked

"Thanks. . . hey, why do you have those on you?"

"Um, no reason. . . just—because. . . I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Okay never mind, anyway what are you doing Carl?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yea, I remembered now! Jimmy an evil genius, just informed that he will attack Retroville in…" Carl glanced his watch. "Six, five, four, three, two, one…" Suddenly an evil genius hit Sheen's room.

"PROFESSOR CALIMITOUS?"

Correct, Neutron! It is I, Finnbar Calamitous, with my evil assistant!

-Nothing-

"I said, _my evil assistant!_"

"I'm comin', I'm comin', and I'm not your assistant!" A familiar woman voice came.

"No! Not again! Oh hey Beautiful! How are you? How is prison? Sorry I can't call you! I don't have cell phone…." Sheen trailed off.

"Sheen you have a cell phone." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, and I can't send you a letter because I can't write!,,,,," Sheen trailed off again.

"Sheen you send Libby a love letter last week." Jimmy rolled his eyes again.

"Right! Hey who told you that!" Sheen replied.

"Um, no one." Jimmy rolled his eyes again. "Or I think there's a hyperactive boy who begging a genius a stamp for his love letter." He continued.

"Oh. . . I don't get it." Sheen replied.

"I don't care what you're talking about! Now Neutron, time for you to die!" Professor Calamitous exclaimed.

"Wow, Professor Calamitous your voice is as annoying as Sheen's." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks Jimmy.. Hey!" Sheen said.

When Calamitous aimed his laser beam to Jimmy's head.

"Daughter! Fire!" Calamitous motioned to Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Don't fire my daddy!" Jamie said.

"Daddy?" Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous said in unison.

"When Beautiful born I was like 25 years old! Jimmy that's such a young age!" Calamitous exclaimed.

"Oh boy here we go again." Jimmy replied.

When Beautiful Gorgeous reached the button the laser beam is working and going to blast Jimmy's head off the universe. But suddenly there's a hero, or should I say a girl hit Beautiful Gorgeous in the back.

"Why is the laser not working! Daughter, did you do something wrong!" He exclaimed as he look towards Beautiful's spot and saw she's unconscious and saw a girl pressed the red button for de-activate.

"Lindsey!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Hey! We meet again!" Lindsey replied.

"She's pretty Jimmy! How did you know her?" Carl asked.

"Well I met her in the park, and here she is now." As Jimmy replied she has knocked Calamitous down.

As she has knocked the evil genius and the evil daughter. Jimmy greet her with a joyful voice.

"Wow you're so great Lindsey, I forgot to tell you my name." He then motioned Jamie to come but he trailed off.

"I got to go now, sorry guys." Lindsey replied. Jamie hasn't get up from under the bed because she's scared of Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous so she couldn't see who's their hero is.

"Okay, bye Lindsey!" Jimmy replied as she jumped from tree to tree.

"Daddy, I what's that smell?" Jamie asked as she slipped out of the bed.

"You mean my gum, under bed's gum, Jimmy's ice cream smell, or Carl's shoes?"

"Maybe the under bed's gum." Jamie replied.

"Let's return Jamie." Jimmy said as he thought about Lindsey all the time.

'Lindsey… Who is she? Where did she come from?' Jimmy thought.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! Hope you like it! Please forgive me if there's any mistakes, I tried my best to do it. I will do at least 1 or 2 Chapters a day! So stay tune!


	6. What? Another Visitor!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Jimmy Neutron Or Anything Related (But I Do Own Jamie and Lindsey In My Imagination)**

**Jimmy's Daughter From The Future**

**What? Another Visitor!**

"Lindsey…." He murmured.

"What is it daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's play something…" Jimmy trailed off.

"Daddy let's go to the witch's house! Like Uncle Sheen said do not fear your enemy, like he did when saves you from the League of Village!" Jamie said.

"Jamie, she's not a witch. She's Just an ordinary girl, and it's League of Villain not Village. He 'tried' to save me but I saved him from trying to save me that can lead him to his doom." Jimmy replied.

"Oh I see, well but at least Uncle Sheen helped a bit" Jamie replied back and both of them laughed together.

* * *

Meanwhile with The Witch err… Sorry, I mean Cindy Vortex.

"….. and my mom & Mrs. Neutron laughed about what's going to happen like they didn't believe it." Cindy FINALLY finished her very boring story.

"Huh? What?" Libby soon wakes up from her sleep.

"You fall asleep don't you?" Cindy asked.

"So the adults know about the arguments, not a big deal since you've done this for almost a year with your 'hunk muffin'" Libby give her an I-know-your-crush-is look.

"Haha, I don't know what you're talking about." Cindy replied with nervousness.

Suddenly Sheen breaks the window and broke in to Libby's house.

"Sheen? What are you doing in my house?" Libby asked.

"I'm going to save you Libbs from the evil witch over there!" He pointed his accusing finger to Cindy.

"What? We're doing this again?" Cindy asked.

"I have my army with me now! Carl!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Libby, your boyfriend here is getting mad!" Cindy shouted.

"I know girl, I know." Libby replied.

Cindy clenched her fist. "Have a nice sleep Sheen!" And Sheen is unconscious now. "You want some Carl?"

"Nah, I'll pass. Can I use your bathroom?" Carl replied.

* * *

Back to Jimmy and Jamie….

"Daddy let's pay Aunt Libby a visit, I want cookies!" Jamie said.

"I don't think she make cookies now, but let's pay her a visit!" Jimmy replied.

And so they went to Libby's house but suddenly Jimmy saw the broken window, his first thought was there's a thief in the house! Or even worst!

"Jamie I think there's someone evil inside look!" Jimmy pointed the window and activated his jetpack and hold Jamie in his arm.

Soon they reached the window and break in the house. Jamie saw Sheen on the floor and Cindy beside Sheen. She became horrified because her Uncle Sheen is unconscious.

"Uncle Sheen!" She exclaimed, made everybody in the room shocked. Except Sheen of course, because he's unconscious.

"Jamie?" Cindy asked concerned with her reaction to Sheen.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Why is she always killing Uncle Sheen." Jamie said in a very sad voice.

Carl screamed, everybody in the room looked at him, except Sheen. "Oh, nothing. This is just usually the part where Cindy is going to get Jimmy's angry speech or something."

"Well, Carl you probably right!" Jimmy replied.

Suddenly Lindsey break through the window too.

"Lindsey! Hey, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked as he reached his hand for her and help her brushed the window's shard.

"Oh hi! We meet again, when I walked down the street I saw a broken window so I jumped to the tree and break through the window. But I see it's not a big deal, so who's your name?" She replied.

"My name is Jimmy, I'm really happy to meet you." Jimmy introduced himself.

"Jimmy? Lindsey asked.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I'm Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy replied.

Lindsey walked closer to Jimmy. "I love you Jimmy. From the first time we met." Lindsey said with a loving voice.

"What?" Everybody in the room in unison, even Sheen woke up from his unconsciousness and stared Lindsey in awe.

"I've been looking for you, and now I find you. I won't let you get away from me again." Lindsey said.

Cindy's jealousy began to surface and anger boiled her.

"But, we just meet Lindsey. Don't you think it's…." Jimmy trailed off as Lindsey kissed his cheek.

"I love you dad, don't think anything wrong about it." She whispered and everybody in the room seems can't hear what she said.

Jimmy stared her and she mouthed 'play along' "I love you too Lindsey, you're pretty, nice, strong, and really sweet." He said, he didn't know what just happen, is Lindsey his daughter? Why she mouthed him play along?

Jimmy then whisper to Lindsey's ear. "So you're my daughter? And why do you want me to play along?"

Lindsey replied and whisper to Jimmy's ear. "Yes I am I'm your first born daughter and Jamie is your second born daughter. I need dad to play along because I don't want them to laugh at you like they did when you were with Jamie, I do care about you, dad.

"How do you know about me and Jamie?" He whispered back.

"I heard your enemy laugh to you before, I don't want my dad, Jimmy Neutron being humiliated by his enemy." Lindsey replied with a whisper and a grin in her face. "And dad you're so handsome and cute in this age, I don't recognize you on our first meet in the park."

"Come here Jamie." She motioned Jamie to come in the conversation.

The others seems to be really curious especially Cindy, but they can't join in. Cindy's anger is really growing because Jimmy said 'I love you too Lindsey.'

"Jamie, I want you to act." Lindsey started.

"Okay Lindsey." Jamie replied.

"I want you to pretend you don't know me, and you have to pretend I'm daddy's girlfriend."

"But why Lindsey? What will mom say if she know?"

"She already know I think Jamie, as a matter-of-fact we're back in the past, in daddy's 11 years old time. And wow daddy is really handsome, now I know why mom marries him. And one more Jamie, you're calling our mom witch, which made me laugh."

"So that's why daddy act all different and really cute and really sweet. Okay then Lindsey I believe you. She's our mom? Doesn't really looks like her, she's cruel, look at Uncle Sheen."

"Okay girls, let's do it. And Jamie I agree with Lindsey about the act, keep saying Cindy a witch that will be nice. So she would soon realized she have to be an angel than a witch." Jimmy joined the conversation.

With that the conversation ceased, and they start to act their plan.

"Daddy, why is Lindsey here?" Jamie asked.

"She's now my girlfriend Jamie." Jimmy said loudly.

"What? Neutron! What do you mean by that!" Cindy shouted on top of her lungs.

"Daddy, the witch scared me." Jamie said.

"Lindsey, sweetheart lets go." Jimmy said as he took Lindsey's hand and Jamie's hand.

"Sure, Jimmy." Lindsey replied and mouthed 'how did you know my other name?'

'Maybe because I'm the one who will give it to you Lindsey' he mouthed back and with that they blast off to the sky.

"Did I just hear that Jimmy has a girlfriend? Is that mean I win? YES! I WIN! I have defeated the mighty witch's manipulate magic!" Sheen exclaimed happily and started the In-your-face dance.

"Wow, Jimmy just got a beautiful girlfriend. I'm really happy for Jimmy, she's so wonderful. Why didn't she pick me, oh yea I have Judy." Carl said and everybody gives him a disgusted look. "Judy's homemade cookies!" Carl defended.

"Yeah Carl! She's so pretty, I'm so glad Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous come in time, or Jimmy will not meet Lindsey and they won't be couple now!" Sheen exclaimed.

"But Sheen, Jimmy said they meet in the park! Not because those 2 evil villain!" Carl replied.

"Ugh, whateva'" Libby replied.

"Bye guys I'm going home." Cindy said as she walks out the door.

"Ha! Take that evil witch!" Sheen said.

"Shut up Sheen!" Cindy shouted and stormed out of Libby's house and went back to her house.

"What's going on? I don't get it." Carl asked.

"Hey, that's my line!" Sheen replied

* * *

Meanwhile let's leave Sheen and others and focused on Jimmy and his 2 daughter.

At the Candy Bar

"… yeah dad, you're always busy this busy that, that's why Jamie went to your lab to play with you. But somehow she touched your Chrono-arch and she's teleported right to your time dad. So I followed her here, and I tried to find you, but I must keep my identities I don't want to just march in and said my dad is an 11 years old kid!" Lindsey finished.

The three of them laughed together.

"You got a point sweetheart!" Jimmy replied.

"Oh dad, you're so much cuter in your age now. I love you dad." Lindsey kissed Jimmy's cheek and hugged him.

"Me too daddy! I love you!" Jamie joined the hug.

"Hey Jimmy! Who's your girlfriend there? Yeah!" Jimmy turned around and saw Sam serving their table with milkshakes.

"Oh her name is Lindsey, and thank you Sam for the milkshakes." Jimmy replied

"No problem, Yeah! Just don't forget to pay the bill! Yeah!" Sam replied back.

"So what is my little angel and sweetheart want to do today? " Jimmy asked.

"Whoa dad, you never ask what we want to do in the future." Lindsey replied.

"I'm sure is terrible, let's go to the moon? How is that sound?" Jimmy said as soon as he said it he realized Brobot is on the moon.

"I'll be glad to dad!" Lindsey replied. "We never go together in far distance!" She continued.

"Me too daddy! I want to go to the moon with you and Lindsey!" Jamie beg to Jimmy.

"Okay then, that means moon is our destination!" Jimmy said as they walk out of Candy Bar.

"Hey kids! Pay the bill, Yeah!" Sam said.

"Done that Sam!" Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean…" He trailed off and saw the money on the table. "Oh I see."

* * *

Back to Cindy…..

"I can't believe it, Neutron just accept that girl as his girlfriend in less than 24 hours! I have been with him for almost a year!" She murmured to herself and finally she reached her house.

Suddenly she saw Jimmy and the 2 girls from her front lawn.

She saw that Jimmy opened his garage, and watched the Astro Car out of the garage. (A/N: Astro Car is the grand prize that Jimmy won from the episode Win, Lose, Kaboom!)

"They want to travel to outer space? Only the three of them, argh whatever!" She murmured again and opened the front door and walked to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ms. Fowl

"BRAAWWKK! It's Saturday! And I've spend 3 hours to find the calendar! Oh well, BRAAWWKK! It's 14 PM already I'll go get lunch BRAAWWKK!" Ms. Fowl squawked.

* * *

Back to Jimmy's Astro Car…..

"Initiate countdown sequence!" Jimmy started.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Blast Off!"

"Wow this car is amazing dad! How did you get this?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, I get this car from the crazy alien named Meldar tried to make us play a game. If you win you get this Astro Car, if you lose your planet gets blasted." Jimmy replied.

"So how about the other planets? You must have played this game with other planets." Lindsey asked.

"Well, I teamed up with the Gorlocks and we defeated Meldar with his own weapon." Jimmy replied again.

"Gorlocks?" Jamie asked.

"Yes Gorlocks, I met one of them and her name is April. She said I can help them to defeat Meldar and end that game once and for all, and yes it happened." Jimmy replied to Jamie.

"I see dad, glad you saved the planets from their destruction." Lindsey said.

"No problem Lindsey, anyway we're now reaching the outer space. Prepare yourself to land on the moon."

And by that they have reached the moon and something greets them.

"Hi, Brother Jimmy! Welcome back to the moon, let's play moon-ball, basket-moon, base-moon, and many more! Hey Jimmy who's this pretty girls?" Brobot greets them with a hyperactive voice.

"Hi Brobot, both of them are my daughter." Jimmy replied.

"Why, Jimmy you sly brother. Why you never told me! Hi I'm Jimmy's brother and creation! Brobot, Brother-Robot." Brobot introduced himself.

"Hi Brobot nice to meet you my name is Jamie." Jamie replied.

"My name is Lindsey nice to meet you too Brobot." Lindsey replied to Brobot too.

"So what are you guys doing here? Wanna take some Moon rocks or something brother?" Brobot asked.

"No, Brobot we just want to have vacation on the moon. I thought it would be nice to have vacation in the moon, can you please show us around the moon?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure brother! Anything for you and my nieces too!" Brobot start to show them some of Moon rocks, Moon craters, Moon house, and Moon dolls made by Brobot. Brobot hand the dolls to the girls, and Jimmy seems to be pleased with Brobot's action for the first time in his life!

"Thanks Brobot, you gave them a really nice tour and a souvenir." Jimmy thanked Brobot.

"Thanks Uncle Brobot this doll is really nice!" Jamie said happily.

"Yea, thanks Brobot for the doll, it seems very nice and you create it yourself in the moon!" Lindsey said.

"Well, Lindsey. It's called Moon dolls." Jimmy joined them.

"Once more I thanked you Brobot. Me and my daughters should get back now." Jimmy said.

"Okay then brother! See you next time!" Brobot replied.

With that the 3 of them returned back to the earth happily and the 2 girls seems pleased today.

"Dad I'm so glad you bring us to the moon, I wished you stay like this." Jamie said.

"Sure I will Jamie, I noted it at my brain." Jimmy replied and the 3 of them laughed together.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think about this? Hope it's good, sorry for the mistakes. I've tried my best to fix the mistakes.


	7. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Jimmy Neutron Or Anything Related (But I Own Jamie and Lindsey!)**

**Jimmy's Daughter From The Future**

**Jealousy**

After their trip to the moon it was still 6 PM, and the three of them is look a bit tired of the 'vacation' on the moon.

"Daddy, can you tell me more about Gorlocks? And how can you believe the Gorlocks?" Jamie asked.

"Good question Jamie, Gorlocks are a strong life form, they beat us almost in every game." Jimmy chuckled. "Or maybe it's because my ego to play alone."

* * *

Meanwhile Cindy….

Cindy still in front of her lawn, sitting on the grass looking to the silent night wondering what should she do to regain Jimmy and Jamie's trust. She flashbacked what have happened last night when she strangled Sheen _'You do violence in front of Jamie? I'm really disappointed because of you._ Then she remembered when Jamie described her in the future _'She's kind, nice, doesn't like violence!' _

'I think I need to change my behavior, Jamie seems to love her so called 'Uncle Sheen'. Maybe if I changed my behavior to what Jamie described, maybe she'll trust me and Jimmy will be happy to see Jamie happy and I'll gain his trust too and I can kick that 'Lindsey'! His stupid girlfriend!' She thought as he saw an Astro Car is going to land on Jimmy's lawn.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mrs. Fowl….

"It's 6 PM BRAAWWKK, I wonder if... aarrgghh." Mrs. Fowl trailed of as she tripped on to something. "What is that?" As she picked up some kind of golden locket and see who have this. "No one here, who has this beautiful locket, let's see it says property of Lindsey Neutron. Who's Lindsey Neutron? Maybe one of Jimmy's cousins or relatives, guess I'll return this locket to Jimmy on Monday." She continued and she thought to see the photo inside the locket. The photo is a man standing beside a girl. "Who's this man? Brown hair, strange hair do', blue eyes, and big head. Maybe one of Jimmy's relatives, wonder why he looks like Jimmy. And this girl here must be Lindsey Neutron." Mrs. Fowl said as she put the locket to her pocket.

* * *

Back to Jimmy and his 2 daughters….

"Say, dad, how did the Gorlocks, April have your trust?" Lindsey asked as she gets off the Astro Car with Jimmy and Jamie.

"Gorlocks are really unpredictable actually, April gave me the Gorlockan Seal of Trust so she trusted me and will fight with me." Jimmy said.

"Can you show us the Gorlockan Seal of Trust?" Jamie asked.

"Well… if you say so come here Lindsey." Jimmy motioned Lindsey to come.

Cindy still on the grass, watching the scene with her very own eyes that Jimmy is talking to the girls. Suddenly Jimmy kissed Lindsey and Cindy shocked, she can't believe what she's seeing. 'How could that girl take Jimmy in less than 24 hours! It's even less than 12 hours! I believe that they met around afternoon and now it's still around 6 PM!' She thought as she look the scene of Jimmy kissed Lindsey.

Then after a few seconds Lindsey soon realized she's kissing with her own dad, her face blushed because she didn't realized she kissed a very cute and handsome boy that appears to be her own father. Then she breaks the kiss and asked. "Did dad just kiss me?"

"Well, Jamie asked to show the Gorlockan Seal of Trust, in their planet their trust is not a simple shake hands or something." Jimmy started. "It's a kiss." Jimmy continued he started to reddened.

"Okay, I get it. And dad you're sure a good kisser." Lindsey replied still blushing. "At least I can feel your kiss, because I can't kiss you in the future, because people will think of age difference! And, hello.. you're my dad, how will people think they saw this." Lindsey continued her face still red and redder.

"Don't take it wrong Lindsey, it was just a Seal of Trust don't tell your mother about this." Jimmy said as he too still blushed.

"Why is it dad?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, it's just when we got home from that horrible game. She asked how the Gorlockan Seal of Trust works and we almost kissed, but then a message from April come and she gone mad and angry." Jimmy replied memorizing what happened last few months.

"Okay I understand dad, glad I told people you're my boyfriend not your daughter. People will think Jimmy Neutron is crazy!" Lindsey replied back.

"Sure is Lindsey, just keep this as a secret don't tell anyone even your mother, Cindy. She'll be so angry and hit you with her skills." Jimmy said.

"Um, daddy, I guess that's not necessary because I think mom is watching us from that grass." Jamie informed.

Jimmy looked to Cindy's front yard and saw Cindy stared at him with two of her death glares that can stab him through his heart. He saw she clenched her fist and teeth and begin to stood and walking towards them.

"We're dead." Jimmy and Lindsey said in unison.

"Hurry we should hide in daddy's room!" Jimmy informed to his two daughters.

"How about grandma and grandpa what will they think about Lindsey?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think they're home now, I guess they're in the Vortex resident talking about the future of me and your mother." Jimmy replied as he pulled Lindsey in his hand and she pulled Jamie's hand and they ran towards Jimmy's house.

Meanwhile in Cindy's thought…. As she walking towards them.

'I can't believe Nerdtron kissed her in front of me! When I get my hands on him I'll strangle him to death! Or at least his so called girlfriend! In less than 12 hours she could make King Cranium to fell for her! Love her! Asked her trip to the outer space! And a kiss in the lip! How could she takes my love from me!' Cindy thought as she arrived at the front door of Jimmy's house and break in the house with her hands and destroyed the front door in seconds.

"Daddy, did mom just destroy the front door?" Jamie asked.

"I thought so Jamie, let's go to the lab use the secret chamber!" Jimmy said as he opened the secret chamber and letting Jamie and Lindsey go first and he's the last. "Vox, close the secret chamber!"

"Yes Master." Vox replied.

"Vox!" Jimmy said as he trembled.

"Yes Master?" Vox asked.

"Dad, mom sure jealous of us." Lindsey said tried to calm her father.

"Mommy is really strong! She just destroyed front door and now marching to your room!" Jamie informed as she looked the big screen in front of her.

Cindy surely really mad, she destroyed Jimmy's door. And she saw no one there.

"WHERE ARE YOU NERDTRON!" Cindy exclaimed. 'He must be in the lab.' She thought. With that she marched to his club house.

"Okay that's creepy daddy. Should I go out and tell her she's a witch and see her reaction?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe no Jamie, it will make your mom madder. Maybe you can make her calm, but I won't take that chance. She could hurt you like she hurt your Uncle, Sheen." Jimmy replied.

"Or you want me to tell her that I'm her daughter too?" Lindsey asked.

"No! Don't do it Lindsey, if she can't be nice to Jamie what makes you think you won't be killed or have broken legs and arms?" Jimmy asked as he programmed Vox to activate the force field he created last week and still a prototype but it's his only option and chance to test it! "Vox, now initiate Neutronic Force Field Generator!"

"Dad, you told me if the Neutronic Force Field Generator only can be used for emergency?" Lindsey asked.

"And what do you think this situation is?" Jimmy asked her daughter.

"Oh yea, but you said there's the side effects of the Neutronic Force Field Generator." Lindsey replied.

Jimmy who heard this shocked because he doesn't know the side effects of the Neutronic Force Field Generator. "What is the side effect Lindsey? Because, I haven't tried the Neutronic Force Field." Jimmy replied back.

"You said that it would make any electromagnetic device disabled for 6 hours, and Vox will have system error for at least 3 hours to recover." Lindsey said.

"But it's our only hope, or your mom will march in and strangle me and you sweetheart." Jimmy replied.

"The Neutronic Force Field can hold for 4 hours if I'm not mistaken. So by 10 PM the force field will go off and you still need to wait another 2 hours to use any electromagnetic devices."

"Okay then we has to take that risk! I'm sorry Vox you'll need to recover for the next 3 hours." Jimmy said to voice sadly.

"It's okay Master, initiate Neutronic Force Field." Vox replied.

Jimmy look to the screen and saw Cindy is marching towards the clubhouse. Suddenly a blue barrier appeared from the clubhouse which made Cindy stop for a second.

"NERDTRON!" She exclaimed. She ran to the clubhouse, but she was repelled by the force field. "TURN OFF THIS STUPID BARRIER OF YOURS!" Cindy continued to exclaim.

"Daddy, we're so dead." Jamie said.

"Yea, I know Jamie but it's better than we dead now! We need to give her time to calm down a bit at least." Jimmy replied.

"I agree dad." Lindsey nodded.

"Now, since I closed the secret chamber, sealed my lab, my electromagnetic devices disabled, Goddard is disabled too and Vox is recovering. What do you think we should do now?" Jimmy asked.

"Well daddy, you can read us stories there's a lot of books here." Jamie pointed the bookshelves.

"Say, dad, do you have The Da Vinci Code book made by Dan Brown?" Lindsey asked.

"Yea, I have it." Jimmy replied as he took a book from the bookshelves and gives it to Lindsey

"Daddy, do you have Sherlock Homeless book?" Jamie asked.

"Actually it's Sherlock Holmes, and Jamie, you like to read Sherlock Holmes?" Jimmy asked as he took another book from the bookshelves.

"Yes daddy. Sherlock is really great on solving the mystery! He's awesome!" Jamie replied. "And you said it's one of your favorite detectives! I remembered you said that."

"Sure, Jamie I really like Sherlock Holmes, his awesome technique to discover the mystery is great."

"Yes dad, do you remember when you become Sherlock to find Uncle Sheen's Ultra Lord? You interrogate a lot of people but squirrel. And finally you realized that the squirrel is the thief. Well maybe you haven't told me now, but later on when I was 6 years old." And the three of them laughed as Jimmy remembered that moment where Sheen taking the Ultra Lord back, and he was bitten by the squirrels.

* * *

Meanwhile with Carl, Sheen, and Libby.

"…. And. I still can't believe that Ultra Lord's girlfriend just a disguise! It's her own daughter, I even don't know he have a daughter!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" Libby asked innocently as she woke up from her sleep.

"You fall asleep don't you?" Sheen asked accusingly.

"No, I was just, never mind." Libby replied.

Sheen continued his story. "I still don't understand why Robo Fiend wants to kill Ultra Lord's girlfriend or should I say his secret daughter! He marched in Ultra Lord's house and destroyed his front door and he can't find Ultra Lord there. So he marched to Ultra Lord's secret base which is protected by the Ultra Force Field! But it's useless to Robo Fiend as he terminated the electricity that plugged to Ultra Lord's base so that the base's barrier worn off and the Robo Fiend can march inside. But thanks to Ultra Lord! He saved the day by destroying Robo Fiend in pieces with his ultra vision which made Robo Fiend melted and destroyed. So once again Ultra Lord saved the day!" Sheen finished.

"You're done? Good." Libby replied.

"Hey Libbs, what's up with your reply? I think we need to go to Jimmy's house. To meet his daughter, Jamie, you're in?" Sheen asked her girlfriend.

"Sure Sheen, I want to know more about this Lindsey girl." Libby replied.

"Um, Sheen what makes you thinks that Jimmy's in the house, he could be in the lab?" Carl asked.

"You think that his in the lab, hiding from a psycho killer or something?" Sheen asked.

"To Jimmy's house!" Carl exclaimed.

"Hey! Before you told us that his not in his house?" Sheen asked Carl.

"I don't know!" Carl replied back.

"Okay then we has settled now to Jimmy's house then to the lab!" Libby finished.

"Great!" Sheen said.

With that the 3 of them out of Libby's house and walk down the street towards Jimmy's house. Soon they sighted Jimmy's house but Sheen noticed something wrong.

"Hey guys, did Jimmy always make his front door destroyed?" Sheen asked Carl and Libby.

"I don't know Sheen but I think I saw Cindy in front of Jimmy's lab shouting his name." Carl replied.

Indeed Cindy's voice can be heard from where the 3 of them standing.

'This barrier of his must have a weakness' Cindy thought as she calmed down and think of a way. 'Aha! That's it!' She exclaimed to herself.

Soon she reached the electric panel that plugged to Jimmy's lab and shut it down.

"Vox! What's wrong?" Jimmy asked. "Oh yea, still recovering. Now what should we do the electric worn off. That means the barrier is disappeared." Jimmy said as he horrified for what will happen.

"Hey is that what I think she's doing? Did she watch Ultra Lord!" Sheen exclaimed. "I can't believe my enemy, the witch studied the trick from Ultra Lord episode 248 about…" Sheen trailed off.

"Shut it Sheen! I had enough!" Libby replied.

"If you're right Sheen, Jimmy must be in trouble! Before I saw a blue lights, but now it's worn off because Cindy disabled the electric panel that plugged to Jimmy's lab!" Carl informed.

Cindy marched in the lab by destroying the front door and used the elevator to go to his lab. Jimmy who realized Cindy marching here, hug his daughters in his arms.

"So this is the end huh?" Jimmy asked to his daughters.

"Well, I don't know dad. Hope there's miracle for us." Lindsey said.

Soon Cindy came from the door. "Missed me?" She said with an evil grin.

"Well actually, no." Jamie replied.

Then out of nowhere Carl, Sheen, Libby.

"Uncle Sheen! Aunt Libby! Uncle Carl!" Jamie greets.

"Hey Jamie! We came to rescue you from her!" Sheen said as he pointed Cindy a accusing finger.

"Um, Sheen, you might put your finger down before Cindy tears you apart." Jimmy advised his friend Sheen.

Sheen looked at Jimmy's concerned face and Cindy's death glare. "Oh…. I don't get it."

"Jimmy? What makes Cindy mad?" Libby asked.

"Nothing." Jimmy replied. He mouthed Lindsey 'play along again' and Lindsey nodded. "I will always love you Lindsey."

"Me too James." She replied and mouthed 'mom?'

"I trust you Lindsey." As he tightened his hand to Lindsey's arm.

"I had enough of your nonsense!" Cindy exclaimed as she pulled Lindsey with her hand but Jimmy still hold Lindsey's arm tightly and won't came off.

"Daddy, she wants to hurt Lindsey! Uncle Sheen, help us!" Jamie begs.

Jimmy gives Jamie a 'seriously?' look. Suddenly Lindsey kissed Jimmy in the lip. Jimmy shocked but play along with her. Cindy stared in awe for what she saw. Libby, Sheen, and Carl have their jaws hanging. Then Lindsey hugged Jimmy and whisper in his ear, "Gorlockans Seals of Trust dad, at least we can see mom's jealousy."

"You! How dare you kiss my Jimmy!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Oh Lindsey, you're so nice. I love you sweetheart." Jimmy replied Lindsey ignoring Cindy.

"Wow, did I saw Jimmy's pretty girlfriend kissed Jimmy on the lip in front of Cindy Vortex?" Sheen asked as he's shocked. "Say, Lindsey, what is your surname?"

Lindsey ignored Sheen. "Oh Cindy don't be so mad, your cute, handsome, and lovely Jimmy." Lindsey started. Cindy gave her a death glares. "I can see you're jealous huh?" Lindsey continued as Jimmy motioned Jamie to be calm.

"What do you mean by that!" Cindy angrily asked

"Oh Lindsey, sweetheart. You know how I love you so much?" Jimmy asked. "I love you 100% and I love Jamie too." He hugs the two of them in his arms.

"Thank you." Lindsey replied.

"Uh-huh very cute! Now prepare to suffer!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Jamie burst out crying.

"Cindy! You can be mad to me! But don't make my daughter cry!" Jimmy defended Jamie and try to make her calm. "It's okay Jamie, mommy here is a little bit stress." Jimmy then continued "How could you Cindy? I told her that you're her mother, but you made her cry?" Jimmy asked.

"But, but…." Cindy trailed off.

"You always say but! And I will say No but!" Jimmy replied.

"Dad, you're a good actor, except that the fact Jamie's cry is real." Lindsey whispered.

"I know Lindsey, but I need to make your mom calmed down and not killing us." Jimmy whispered.

"Calm down Jamie, your mom maybe is a little upset that's all." Lindsey tried to get Jamie's attention and whispered "Say something to let mom feel guilty, please."

Jamie looked at Lindsey's expression and nodded. "I want a nice mommy! Not an evil girl who will manipulate my daddy like Uncle Sheen said! But this mommy is evil, I don't know you anymore!" Jamie acted like she's really sad.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Cindy desperately asked as she don't like to see Jamie crying.

"If you say sorry to Uncle Sheen and daddy and Lindsey! Then I'll forgive you." Jamie replied.

Cindy who take a deep breath walk to Sheen, and Sheen backed a bit. "Sheen I'm sorry yesterday I tried to strangle you."

"It's okay Cindy, as long as you change your behavior!" Sheen replied.

"Jimmy I'm sorry to.. um… upset you." Cindy said, but Jimmy just ignored her.

"And Lindsey, I don't know who you are, but I'm sorry I grab your hand, it must be hurt.

"I guess we owe you an apology too. Don't you think dad?" Lindsey asked Jimmy.

"If you say so sweetheart, let me introduce you my first daughter Lindsey Neutron." Jimmy introduced.

Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby's jaws opened widely.

"Yes, Lindsey is my older sister!" Jamie exclaimed.

"So, let me get this straight Jimmy dated his own daughter? Holy Ultra Lord! Jimmy is Ultra Lord! In episode 248 he disguises his own daughter and…." Sheen trailed off.

"Sheen, we don't want to hear it!" Libby exclaimed.

"I protect my dad, from people's who think badly about him. So that's why I pretend to be his girlfriend." Lindsey started.

"But the kisses?" Cindy asked.

"The first kiss was, I show Lindsey how the Gorlockan Seals of Trust. And the second one too." Jimmy continued Lindsey.

"Yea, and we can see mom's jealousy!" Jamie exclaimed.

"And we got you Cindy, and I want to tell you something that I should tell you a long time ago." Jimmy rubbed his neck and he walks toward Cindy. He took Cindy's hand and a deep breath. Cindy could feel he is nervous.

"What do you want to tell Jimmy?" Cindy asked with full of curiosity.

Jimmy took a glance on Jamie and Lindsey and both of them nodded in agreement.

"I-I.. Love you Cynthia Aurora Vortex." Jimmy nervously said.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I think there's still one more chapter for the epilogue! Hope you like it, please forgive me if there's mistake, i tried my best to fix it.


End file.
